intercontinentalrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 001
Objectives *Enter the building - [[Atmosfera ]] *Find the entrance to the [[HYDRA Base ]] *Once discovered, infiltrate the base and retrieve any and all information found there. Briefing You finished training on Friday, and were given the weekend off to relax, but told that you would receive more information shortly. On Sunday afternoon, you find a device about the length and width of a business card (though thicker) where you are staying (it could have been on the coffee table, in your bedroom - whatever place is appropriate for you to find). At a cursory glance you find no trace of anyone having entered or exited your location. As you pick the card up, the seemingly blank surface flickers to life... ''SCANNING...'' ''VERIFYING IDENTITY...'' ''IDENTITY VERIFIED.'' A S.H.I.E.L.D. logo appears in the top left hand corner of the tiny screen, and in the top right hand corner the word "''CLASSIFIED''". The centre of the screen reads: ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Central'' ''Briefing Room 7007'' ''2013-06-17 0900-0400'' When you remove your thumb from the screen the message disappears. '''S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, New York, New York''' '''''2013-06-17 0900-0400''''' As you enter S.H.I.E.L.D. Central on Monday morning, scanning your ID, you realise that this is the first time you've entered Central through the hidden Agent's entrance unescorted. It is also the first time you have not being scrutinised by security as you entered - they nodded in greeting as you walked past. You quickly head to the seventh floor and search for room 7007. As you enter you see a large rectangular conference table, with chairs for eight people on each side, and a chair at each ends of the table. As you take a seat, you notice that the table is actually electronic, and a small section springs to life in front of you with the a smaller version of the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo that is currently dominating the centre of the table. Below the logo reads the words "''DEPARTMENT 7''", and in smaller font under that "''MISSION 001: BRIEFING''". Looking around you, you see other people seated at the table as well - in total about nine people. The door opens and a man walks into the room wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. He is about average height and size, and seems to be in his late thirties - but as far as you can tell, fit. His black hair is starting to pepper with grey, and he walks with what can only be described as an economy of movement. He moves to take chair at the end of the table nearest to the wall farthest from the door. Behind him enters a blonde woman in her twenties, also wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. She takes a seat at the end of the table closest to the door. She starts to interact with the section displayed on the table in front of her, as the man starts to speak. "Good morning Agents. I've met most if not all of you before, but just in case you haven't or you forgot, I am Deputy Director [[Derrick Haversham]]." He motions to the woman at the end of the table. "The majority of you will not have met my aide, [[Cassandra Smith]]. Yes. Her name is Agent Smith. I guarantee you she's heard all the jokes about that one - many from me." Haversham takes his seat and continues. "As of midnight last night, you were all instated as Level One S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with the appropriate level one S.H.I.E.L.D. security clearances. The men and women beside you are your fellow agents in Department 7. Others have been recruited, but for various reasons will be joining us at a later date. You've all been given the spiel about the department when you were recruited, so I won't go over that again. If you haven't met everybody yet, there's time enough to meet them later. Cassandra, would you please?" Smith makes some motions on the table in front of her and the individual sections on the tables in front of you change to headings to what you recall from training are briefing dossiers. The rest of the table changes into a map, with a red dot on it. Haversham starts to speak and then pauses. "For many of you this is going to be your first mission briefing... Don't get overwhelmed, but try and hold questions til the end in case they are answered as part the briefing goes on." He looks around at all your faces and continues. "Three years ago, the FBI in conjunction with the NSA and NYPD shut down a terrorist cell in the then abandoned building at the location in front of you. They cleared the building and found nothing else suspicious." The screen in front of you changes to a photo of an abandoned building. "We've recently come into intelligence that the terrorists were unknowingly being used as a front by HYDRA to disguise a base there. This base was never discovered during the initial operation, nor during its clean-up. The main objective is to enter the building and find the entrance to the HYDRA base. Once discovered, infiltrate the base and retrieve any and all information found there. Our intelligence indicates, that the base was taken offline shortly after the cell was shut down, however, it is possible - if not likely - that HYDRA has left at least a one or two man skeleton crew there to watch over everything. They couldn't clear the base out completely without arising suspicions from NSA or FBI." The photo of the building changes in front of you, and it now looks restored and active. A photo of several men also appears on the screen, and underneath the a photo placed above the rest is the name "''YURI FYODOROV'''". "Here's the catch. The building was bought last year and turned into a very popular lounge and [[Atmosfera|nightclub]]... By the Russian mafia - though this information is not necessarily public. The head of this organisation is [[Yuri Fyodorov]], and while the club is not his main base of operations, he and his associates spend a lot of time there. We know that Fyodorov and his lieutenants are not members of HYDRA; and we've accessed the NYPD and FBI profiles on most of their people, and have yet to discover any connections to HYDRA. However, be careful - NYPD and FBI profiles are not necessarily the most complete, so that doesn't mean there aren't any. No offence to past employment, Agent [[Garret Flynn|Flynn]]." The screen in front of you changes back to the dossier headers. "So... That is the overview. All the information we have are in the dossiers in front of you. I am not going to propose a plan of action yet, as I want to see what you can come up with - and put the goal of this department through its paces. Questions or thoughts?" Operation Reconnaissance '''S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, New York, New York''' '''2013-06-18 0800-0400 ''' As you enter the briefing room, Director [[Derrick Haversham|Haversham]] and Agent [[Cassandra Smith|Smith]] are already there. Arrayed on the table a a variety of items. In the corner of the room are racks of clothes. Before you can look through the items and clothes, another man enters the room. "Ahh, good, you're here," Haversham says to him. "Everyone, this is [[Henry Williams]]. He will also be part of the team. He wasn't able to join us previously as he was finishing up some work for the Rangers before his transfer took place." He nods towards [[Ian Reno|Reno]]. "I believe you already know Agent Reno, also from the Rangers. Agent Williams' cover will be a personal bodyguard for [[Krystal Hart]]. We've seeded some threats directed towards Agent Hart, so her management and Disney arranging for a bodyguard will not be out of place." Smith picks up a box from the table. "In this box are your S.H.I.E.L.D. earpieces. Please take one and place it in your ear - either ear is fine." She places the box back on the table and motions towards the racks in the corner. "[[Raffe Edmonds|Edmonds]], [[John McNaughten|McNaughten]], and [[Henry Williams|Williams]], the clothes you requisitioned are on the racks in the corner. If anyone else feels like they need a change of clothes, I've requisition a variety there. Feel free to look through them, hopefully you find something to your size and needs." Smith picks up a set of folders, and a small box. She walks around to each of you and hands you a smart phone. Additionally she hands folders to [[Raffe Edmonds|Edmonds]], [[Garret Flynn|Flynn]], [[Wanda Foo|Foo]] and [[John McNaughten|Mcnaughten]]. "The smart phones are pre-populated with contacts. The numbers are valid, and the function of each contact is in there as well. If you need to dial a number it should reach an appropriate person who is aware of the operation and your covers. In those folders you'll find your necessary credentials and business cards for your covers." She hands [[Raffe Edmonds|Edmonds]] an iPad, a blue tooth earpiece, and a small box. "Your requisitions are here. Your blue contacts are in the box." She hands [[Garret Flynn|Flynn]], [[Ian Reno|Reno]], and [[Henry Williams|Williams]] tasers. "Your covers should be good enough justification for you to carry a piece, but here are the tasers you requisitioned." She walks over to an array of small boxes. "I was only able to get three sets of contacts. I'm giving a set to [[Emily Lyons|Lyons]] to give us eyes on the outside. The other sets are up to you guys. Additionally, here are five audio bugs. We don't think it's safe to place any more without possibly being detected by either HYDRA or the Russians. I wasn't able to requisition any video bugs that would be able to be placed without anyone noticing - not without a separate infiltration operation anyway. "[[John McNaughten|McNaughten]], here are two wireless transmitters. [[Wanda Foo|Foo]], here are five zip ties, we looked over the duct tape, rope, and lighting umbrellas and we think you won't need them for this operation - it wouldn't fit in with your cover unless you were doing some sort of studio shoot. Thanks for using your own camera gear for this. [[Garret Flynn|Flynn]], we weren't able to get the detecting device - the only unit available is too obvious and would blow your cover." Smith picks something up off the table and tosses it at [[Ash Rookwood|Rookwood]]. "Keys to the car, look alive." The keys are to a black limosine. "[[Raffe Edmonds|Edmonds]], [[Wanda Foo|Foo]], [[Stefan Stainach|Stainach]], and [[Henry Williams|Williams]] - you will probably be travelling in the limo with Hart as part of your cover." She tosses another set to [[Garret Flynn|Flynn]]. These are to a black SUV. "You, [[Ian Reno|Reno]] and [[John McNaughten|McNaughten]] will travel in a separate car and meet them there." Smith moves back to her seat. Haversham speaks up "[[Emily Lyons|Lyons]]''', '''we'll arrange to get you in the general vicinity of the club. We've set the meeting up for 1:15 pm, just after the manager arrives. Get ready." '''Near Atmosfera, New York, New York''' '''2013-06-18 1315-0400 ''' A yellow taxi cab stops about a block away from Atmosfera. [[Emily Lyons]] exits the cab. '''Atmosfera, New York, New York''' '''2013-06-18 1315-0400 ''' A black SUV containing [[Garret Flynn]], [[Ian Reno]] and [[John McNaughten]] parks by the club. Shortly after, a black limosine containing [[Krystal Hart]] and her entourage pull up. Debriefing